Again! Sequel
by tokisaki
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah Sehun menghadapi Jongin yang sedang ngidam. Hunkai. Gs!Kai


Usia kehamilan Jongin udah menginjak 3 bulan ngidamnya pun makin aneh-aneh dan nggak tau aturan contohnya sekarang Sehun yang lagi sama hyung-hyungnya ngerayain keberhasilan perusahaan mereka yang menang proyek besar harus diomelin sama istrinya yang seksi.

"Sehun~ cepetan pulang. Baby minta dielus-elus" rengek Jongin dari ujung sana.

"Bentar sayang. Nggak enak sama yang lain kalau pulang duluan" pinta Sehun memelas.

"Oh jadi gitu. Jadi kamu lebih mentingin yang lain daripada aku. Daripada baby kita" omel Jongin.

"Sayang bukan git-"

"PULANG SEKARANG ATAU NGGAK USAH PULANG SEKALIAN!"

"Jong-"

Tut tut tut tut tut.

Telponnya diputus.

Fak.

Jongin ngamuk.

Sehun masang muka kayak jemuran yang belum disetrika terus balik ke tempat hyung-hyungnya yang lagi minum soju.

"Mau kemana lo Hun?" tanya Chanyeol yang ngeliat Sehun ngambil jas sama kunci mobilnya.

"Pulang" jawab Sehun singkat sambil masang muka asem.

"Yaelah Hun. Baru juga jam segini udah pulang" ejek Luhan.

"Jongin ngamuk-ngamuk hyung nyuruh gue cepet pulang. Minta dielus-elus perutnya" adu Sehun ngebuat hyung-hyungnya ngakak.

"Mampus lo Hun kena Jongin yang lagi ngidam" ejek Chanyeol terus ketawa.

"Tau tuh hyung. Ngidamnya bener-bener keterlaluan"

"Kata Junmyeon dia sampe nangis diketek maminya gara-gara ngidamnya Jongin" tambah Kris membuat mereka makin ketawa dan Sehun makin merengut.

"Ya habisnya hyung parah banget si Jongin sama anak gue. Arghhh bunuh daddy sekarang nak bunuh daddy" Sehun berteriak-teriak _out of character_ sambil ngejambakin rambutnya sampe berantakan nggak peduli diliatin sama orang-orang disana. Toh Sehun tetep ganteng kok walaupun rambutnya acak-acakan dan tingkahnya kayak orang gila.

Drtt drtt drtt.

Hp Sehun getar lagi, ada panggilan dari Baby bear yang masuk. Sehun ngambil hpnya sambil lesu. Diomelin lagi. Diomelin lagi. Batinnya melas.

"Loudspeaker Hun loudspeaker" kata Chanyeol yang penasaran kepingin denger ngamuknya si Jongin. Sehun cuma bisa nurut ngeliat hyung-hyungnya mendekatkan supaya lebih kedengeran.

"Sehun" suara Jongin kedengeran dari hp Sehun.

"Iya sayang?" jawab Sehun sehalus mungkin takut Jongin ngamuk lagi.

"Buruan pulang" rengek Jongin yang terdengar manja.

"Iya sayang iya" kata Sehun.

"Baby pengen dielus-elus sama daddy" lanjut Jongin suaranya yang makin kedengeran manja terus diem sebelum ngelanjutin.

 _"Mommy juga pengen dielus-elus sama daddy"_ tambah Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

"Uhuk" Kris kesedak soju dengan tidak elitnya dan bikin sojunya nyemprot ke muka Chanyeol didepannya.

"YAA! Hyung!" protes Chanyeol

"10 menit lagi aku sampe sayang. Daddy akan mengelusmu sampai pagi honey" kata Sehun buru-buru memakai jasnya nggak peduli Kris yang masih batuk-batuk, Luhan yang masih bengong karena shock tau tingkah Jongin yang selama ini dianggap adek kecil yang polos, dan Chanyeol yang ngelap mukanya sambil marah-marah. Peduli amat sama mereka, yang penting cepet pulang terus asoy-asoyan bareng Jongin. Uhuy~

"Jangan lama-lama daddy" kata Jongin terkekeh sebelum matiin telponnya.

"Yehet~ Thehun dapet jatah" sorak Sehun absurd yang bikin dia diperhatiin orang-orang dengan tampang najis.

"YA! Jangan macem-macem lo sama Jongin Hun! Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Kris mencoba ngancem Sehun tapi sayang gagal gara-gara batuknya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Sumpah! tenggorokan Kris panas gile gara-gara keselek Soju.

"Terserah lo hyung. Gue pulang dulu mau ena-ena sama Jongin. Yehet~~" Sehun berlari ke pintu depan nggak peduli teriakan Kris yang menggelegar dan batuknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi kaya orang sekarat.

"OH SEHUN AWAS AJA LO! GUE KEBIRI BURUNG LO! ohok ohok ohok ohok"

 **Again?!** **[Sequel]**

 **Summary : Hanya secuil kisah Sehun menghadapi Jongin yang sedang ngidam.**

 **Warn : Gs!Kai, typo(s), OOC, fail humor, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Pair(s) : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun berangkat ke kantor sambil uring-uringan. Kepalanya pusing gara-gara kekurangan tidur. Badannya juga sakit semua.

Sampe di ruangan pribadinya dia nggak langsung ngerjain berkas-berkasnya malah sendenan di kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan nyaman-ya iyadong kursi mahal. Niatnya sih cuma sendenan bentar eh nggak taunya itu iler udah seliter aja.

"Hoi vampir antartika!" dobrak sesosok vampir antartika lainnya ke ruangannya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kakak iparnya. Wu Yifan. Atau nama bekennya Kris.

Sehun ngelap ilernya sambil misuh-misuh gara-gara tidur gantengnya diganggu.

"Apaan sih lo hyung nggak liat gue lagi tidur ganteng apa" kata Sehun sewot.

"Lo apain Jongin semalem hah?! Lo main berapa ronde sama Jongin sampe tepar gitu?! Bener-bener minta dikebiri ini anak" tanya Kris sambil mengebrak meja Sehun.

"Yah hyung boro-boro berapa ronde gue masuk kamar aja ditendang sama si Jongin" curhat Sehun.

"Kok bisa?"

Diem.

Sunyi.

Hening.

Kris ngangkat satu alisnya nunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Jongin bilang ketek gue bau hyung"

Diem. Lagi.

Sunyi. Lagi.

Hening. Lagi.

ha?

wat de-

"Pfffttt-" Kris langsung nahan ketawanya.

"Jangan ketawa lo hyung. Ketek gue nggak bau enak aja lo" Sehun langsung nyodorin keteknya ke arah Kris. Kris mundur-mundur najis tapi dalam radius sejauh itu masih tetep kecium.

Wangi sih sebenernya.

Bidadari aja bisa jatoh kalo nyium ketek Sehun kaya di iklan deodoran semprot yang biasa tayang di tv.

Yah biasalah ketek orang ganteng emang istimewa.

"Tuh kan ketek gue wangi" protes Sehun yang ngeliat Kris merem melek nyium bau keteknya.

"I-iya sih" kata Kris agak ragu. Nggak salah sih sebenernya, emang keluarganya si Sehun terkenal bersih. Liat aja istrinya si Junmyeon sama Sehun beuh putihnya ngalahin iklan lulur jepang, pasti digosok sama gosokan panci sama maminya kalo lagi mandi jadi daki nggak berani nempel.

"Jongin nya aja yang penciumannya kaya serigala laper hyung, di deketin radius 5 meter aja mual katanya"

"Masih untung si kkamjong pesek jadi cuma radius 5 meter. Coba dia mancung 5 km aja mual dia nyium bau lo Hun" kata Kris ngawur dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bersyukur Jongin pesek kaya kucing anggora.

"Iya juga sih" kata Sehun lirih

Hening sesaat.

"Tapi kan hyung! Gue nggak bisa diginiin terus!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Kris melotot tapi cepet-cepet balik lagi ke ekpresi semula. Kris itu ganteng kaya Edward Cullen tapi kalo melotot lebih serem dari Leak Bali makanya dia nggak boleh melotot lama-lama nanti ada yang ngeliat. _Melotot is not my style._ Itulah motto hidup seorang Kris Wu salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Asia.

"Gue jadi puasa dong ritual sama Jongin! 6 bulan hyung 6 bulan! Itupun masih nunggu lagi! Nggak mungkin juga kan Jongin langsung gue terkam habis ngelahirin anak gue! Nggak mungkin juga gue langsung marathon sama Jongin pas dia udah siap! Bisa-bisa hamil lagi dia! Beneran di kebiri gue sama bokapnya Jongin hyung kalo gitu caranya" curhat Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jangan lupa kakeknya Jongin lo Hun. _'Bola'_ lo bisa dibuat main golf sama dia. Terus ' _burung'_ lo bakalan dijadiin umpan mancingnya" tambah Kris nyengir naga(?) ngeliat Sehun lemes sambil keringet dingin. Bener kata si Luhan ngebully Sehun emang mantap.

"Hyung tolongin gue" rengek Sehun manja bikin eneg sih sebenernya tapi kasihan juga sih sama si vampir antartika ini.

"Ya tahan aja lah Hun bentar. Cuma 6 bulan juga paling enggak 7 bulan lah. Abis itu langsung kedokter sana pasang alat kontrasepsi" celoteh Kris ala konsultan di klinik-klinik khusus suami istri.

"Habis itu marathon?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Ya nggak marathon juga kampret. Kasihan si kkamjong" Kris menjitak jidat Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Tapi hyung kalo gue nggak kuat gimana? Kalu gue kelepasan _jajan diluar_ gimana?"

Kris hanya diam sebelum mengambil hpnya di kantong jasnya lalu menekan-nekan sekilas dan menempelkan hpnya ke telinganya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Dasar naga cina ditanyain bukanya jawab malah telpon orang. Siapa sih yang ditelpon? Operator?

"Hei kkam. Lu tau nggak ternyata suami lu nakal katanya dia mau-" mendengar kata 'kkam' yang sudah pasti panggilan mesra Kris untuk Jongin membuat Sehun melotot dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi nggak sejelek melototnya Kris. Hello Oh Sehun gitu loh.

Sial ternyata emang bener kata orang lebih ganteng Sehun daripada Kris tuh liat Sehun melotot aja masih kerasa aura gantengnya. Nggak kaya Kris kalo melotot yang kerasa aura-aura mistis ala Leak Bali.

Kris yang masih misuh-misuh karena mengingat bahwa mukanya mirip Leak Bali sampe nggak sadar sekarang Sehun udah ada di depannya dan narik hpnya dari tangannya.

"Nggak kok thayang. Aku nggak nakal kok. Aku nggak bakal jajan diluar kok. Thuer thayang" kata Sehun panik sampe nggak sadar cadelnya kumat.

"Oh jadi kamu mau jajan diluar. Awas aja sampe aku tau kamu jajan diluar. Aku aduin kakekku!" omel Jongin.

"Ampun sayang. Enggak kok janji" kata Sehun cengengesan.

"Gue pegang janji lo Hun jangan macem-macem lo sama gue" ancem Jongin.

Glek.

Kalo Jongin udah pake lo gue gini pertanda jiwa premannya keluar.

"Iya sayang janji. Hehe. Nanti kamu mau dibawain apa kalo aku pulang?" tanya Sehun mencoba ngerayu Jongin.

"Eh Sehun mau bawain Jongin sesuatu?" pekik Jongin girang.

Yes berhasil.

Oh Sehun gitu loh.

"Iya dong sayang. Kamu mau nya dibawain apa?"

"Emm hari ini kan malem jumat ya?" tanya Jongin imut. Sehun udah panas dingin jangan jangan Jongin mau ngajakin ritual. Yehet~~~

"Iya sayang"

"Kalo gitu kamu mampir deh nanti ke makam. Beli kembang yang biasanya buat nyekar itu terus kamu mandi pake itu. Sapa tau baumu agak ilang Hun. Sumpa aku mual banget deket-deket sama kamu Hun" cerocos Jongin.

BUNUH DADDY SEKARANG NAK! BUNUH DADDY!

Dipikir Sehun Susana apa suruh mandi kembang?! Dipikir Sehun najis apa suruh mandi kembang?! Yaampun anak daddy yang satu ini!

Seumur-umur baru sama calon anaknya ini Sehun dibilang bau. Bahkan waktu Sehun masih poop dicelana aja nggak ada yang bilang dia bau. Bahkan waktu Sehun kemah ke hutan dan nggak mandi 5 hari juga nggak ada yang bilang dia bau.

"Hun? Sayang? Kamu denger aku kan?"

"Iya sayang aku denger" jawab Sehun lemes.

"Jangan lupa loh ya? Atau kamu tidur diluar lagi oke?" kata Jongin.

"Iya sayang Sehun ngerti" jawab Sehun lemes.

"Thank you daddy. Lov u" kata Jongin sebelum menutup telponnya.

"MAMIIII SEHUN NGGAK KUAAAAAT"

* * *

Sore harinya Sehun bener-bener beli kembang yang biasa buat nyekar. Sehun udah kapok disuruh tidur di sofa. Kalo Luhan hyung sih enak tidur di sofa muat secara Luhan hyung kan pend- ralat kurang tinggi. Lah dia yang kaya tiang listrik ini gimana. Kakinya ditekuk-tekuk nggak karuan bikin linu aja. Ya kalo waktu Jongin belum hamil kalo lagi linu Sehun sih seneng-seneng aja lumayan bisa dapet pijet plus plus dari Jongin. Nah ini jangankan pijet plus plus dideketin aja Jongin mual-mual.

"Sehun sayang kok pulangnya lama? Habis jajan diluar ya?" tanya Jongin melototin Sehun sambil nutup hidungnya.

"Enggak kok sayang. Nih habis beli kembang. Tadi antri banyak yang mau ziarah soalnya" Sehun menunjukkan kresek plastik berisi bunga kuburan yang dibungkus daun pisang.

"Yaudah sana mandi buruan" perintah Jongin masih nggak mau deket-deket Sehun.

"Kamu beneran mau nyuruh aku mandi pake ini" tanya Sehun melas.

"Iya dong Hun. Kan kamu udah beli kalo nggak dipake buat mandi terus buat apa dong. Mau kamu makan?"

"Yah sayang kamu ngidam apa mau pesugihan sih?" protes Sehun manyun.

"Habis kamu ngomong gitu rasanya aku jadi bener-bener pengen pesugihan Hun" kata Jongin imut membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Aku mandi dulu sayang" pamit Sehun kabur sebelum bener-bener disuruh jadi Sehun Ngepet sama Jongin.

* * *

Jongin gelundungan(?) diatas kasurnya sambil nunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sayang lama banget sih~" teriak Jongin.

"Bentar sayang masih nyabunin ketek" balas Sehun. Jongin kembali gelundungan sampe denger pintu kamar mandi dibuka menampilkan suami tamvannya yang kayanya lagi mabok. Iya Sehun mabok. Mabok sama bau kembang dibadannya yang ngalahin wangi orang mau Sholat Jumat. Tapi Jonginnya malah cengengesan sambil matanya bling-bling kaya habis liat Edward Cullen secara live.

"Ya ampun Sehun sayang wangi banget. Jongin makin cinta deh" Jongin langsung aja nerjang Sehun yang masih mabok sambil nempelin wajahnya ke dada Sehun setengah nyiumin bau ketek Sehun yang kaya kembang kuburan.

Sehun sendiri jadi takut. Jangan-jangan anaknya ini reinkarnasi Susana lagi. Masa bau kaya gini dibilang wangi.

Jongin langsung narik Sehun buat rebahan dikasur masih sambil nyiumin bau ketek Sehun.

"Sayang kamu nggak mabok nyiumin ketek aku?" tanya Sehun.

"Enggak kok. Ini enak banget Hun seriusan" Sehun cuma bisa pasrah diendus-endus(?) mesra sama Jongin. Untuk dia lagi mabok kalo enggak udah diterkam itu Jongin.

"Anak-anak kemana sayang?"

"Kerumah neneknya. Kan Taeoh udah bisa nggak minum asi jadi dia diajakin sama mami buat nginep disana"

Aw.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Double Jackpot.

Jonginnya agresif kaya gini ditambah tuyul-tuyulnya lagi nggak dirumah.

Fak.

Coba Sehun nggak mabok habis lu Oh Jongin.

"Hun aku pengen cepet-cepet tau anak kita cowok apa cewek" kata Jongin selesai menciumi ketek Sehun tapi tetep tidak mau beranjak dari rangkulan Sehun yang tercium aroma ketek kembang kuburan.

"Aku juga sayang. Aku sih pengennya cewek. Tapi kalo cowok juga nggak papa kok" kata Sehun mengelus-elus kepala Jongin bikin Jongin jadi merem keenakan. Kan Jongin emang kayak kucing anggora sukanya dielus-elus. Pesek lagi. Eh ralat. Mancung kedalam.

"Aku juga pengen cewek. Tapi aku nggak mau namanya Miranda" kata Jongin sewot. Sehun cuma senyum senyum liat istrinya cemburu.

"Iya deh iya nggak Miranda"

"Emang nggak bakal Miranda. Nama Miranda itu ndeso Hun ndeso. Kalo kamu mau punya anak namanya Miranda hamil aja sendiri sana" Jongin masih ngomel bikin Sehun tambah gemes. Ah enak kaya nya kalo digodain lagi.

"Enggak. Aku udah nemu nama lain kok sayang. Namanya bagus. Nama yang cuma orang cantik yang punya"

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Jongin antusian.

"Krystal"

"Ah Krystal" Jongin manggut-manggut paham.

Namanya bagus.

Tumben Sehun pinter nyari nama.

Nemu dari mana dia nama sekeren Krystal.

Apa nama artis? Atau-

Nggak nggak nggak

Tunggu.

Wat

de

FAAAK.

KRYSTAL KAN MANTANNYA SEHUN.

Yang cantik itu kan.

Yang putih itu kan.

Yang mancung itu kan.

Yang manis itu kan.

Yang lemah lembut itu kan.

Yang pinter itu kan.

Yang tajir itu kan.

Wat de fak.

Nama yang cuma orang cantik yang punya?! Jadi Krystal cantik?! Oke Krystal emang cantik tapi kan tetep aja.

Jongin juga cantik kok? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?

Yah Jongin emang pesek, item, dekil, pecicilan, dan nggak pinter-pinter amat. Tapi seenggaknya Jongin seksi dan montok nggak kaya mantan Sehun yang datar kaya papan setrika. Kemontokan Jongin udah terbukti bikin Sehun betah dirumah. Nggak pernah jajan diluaran. Bikin iman Sehun kuat dari godaan-godaan cewek-cewek genit yang dadanya isinya cuma silikon.

Tapi kan tetep aja nggak usah muji mantan juga kali didepan istri. Apalagi yang lagi hamil kayak gini.

Wah bener-bener ini Sehun ngajakin berantem.

"SEHUN NAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" Teriak Jongin sambil memberi cubitan penuh cinta diperut Sehun.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW" Teriak Sehun nggak kalah kenceng merasakan cubitan penuh cinta Jongin.

"Kok dicubit sih sayang?" protes Sehun mengelus-elus perut putih dan kotak-kotak punyanya yang sekarang merah.

"NGGAK USAH PANGGIL SAYANG SAYANG! PERGI AJA SANA SAMA MANTANMU YANG BODYNYA KAYA PAPAN TULIS! OH! APA SAMA CEWEK GENIT YANG SUKA NGEJAR-NGEJAR KAMU YANG DADANYA SILIKON SEMUA" Sehun cuma meringis ndengerin kultum Jongin yang sambil teriak-teriak.

"Jong-"

"MENDING JUGA BODY GUE! ALAMI! ALAMI! REAL! MONTOK DARI OROK! UDAH ADA BUNTUTNYA 2 TAPI TETEP SEKSI KAYAK ABG!" cerocos Jongin dia sebenernya masih ngelanjutin ngomelnya tapi kata-kata Sehun bener-bener buat dia mati kutu.

"Jong jangan marah-marah gitu ah. Kamu mau anak kita mirip mantan aku" kata Sehun kalem ampuh banget buat Jongin kicep.

Apaan coba?!

Enak aja dia yang buat, dia yang nggembol(?) 9 bulan kok miripnya sama orang lain.

Itu hasil kerja kerasnya sama Sehun woi! Enak aja mau mirip orang lain.

Jongin akhirnya diem nelen balik omelannya takut anaknya mirip mantannya Sehun. Kesel liat muka Sehun Jongin langsung mbalikin badannya munggungin Sehun sebenernya nggak rela sih ninggalin ketek Sehun tapi bodo ah dia lagi ngambek sekarang.

"Sayang maaf dong kan aku cuma bercanda" rayu Sehun.

Diem.

"Jongin sayang"

Diem.

"Honey"

Diem.

"Iya sayang iya body kamu emang yang paling yahud" rayu Sehun lagi.

"Basi keles. Aki-aki rabun aja juga tau kalo itu" sewot Jongin. Sehun ngerangkul leher Jongin sengaja keteknya dideketin ke hidung Jongin sapa tau Jongin luluh ngecium ketek Sehun.

"Maafin aku ya sayang" rengek Sehun sok imut. Untung ganteng coba jelek udah di taekwondo sama Jongin.

"Ada syaratnya Hun" Ah akhirnya Jongin luluh bau keteknya bener-bener manjur.

"Iya sayang apapun bakal aku lakuin"

Sehun langsung aja ngomong gitu nggak ngeliatin Jongin yang lagi senyum setan.

Kena lo Hun.

"Aku mau dipeluk Minho oppa, dicium Myungsoo oppa, Dielus-elus Siwon oppa, disuapin Nickhun oppa, sama dinina boboin Yonghwa oppa" kata Jongin sok imut.

Wat de

Itukan nama mantan sama gebetan Jongin dulu.

Oh gini jadi Jongin mau balas dendam gara-gara Sehun bawa-bawa mantannya yang cantik.

Tch Sehun lupa mantan sama gebetan Jongin juga cakep-cakep semua.

Jongin muter badannya sampe hadep Sehun ngeliatin Sehun yang lagi masang tampang datarnya.

Jongin beneran pengen ngakak ngeliat wajah kesel Sehun tapi belum selese dia nggodain Sehunnya.

"Boleh kan Hun?" tanya Jongin polos ngelus dada Sehun sensual.

"Boleh dong. Jongin boleh kok ngelakuin itu semua sama oppa-oppa Jongin" Sehun senyum ke Jongin. Tapi kok Jongin jadi merinding gini ya.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan merangkak ke atas badan Jongin. Jongin sendiri cuma bisa ketap-ketip bingung liat Sehun yang sekarang kayanya mau bisikin dia.

"Tapi sebelum itu oppa Jongin yang satu ini juga mau ngelakuin sesuatu" bisik Sehun.

Sumpah Jongin merinding kalo gini.

"Jongin nakal harus dihukum sama Sehun oppa" Jongin yang ngerti arah pembicaraan Sehun langsung melotot.

"Se-hmpptttt" terlambat bibir montok Jongin udah keburu dicium sama Sehun.

Ah akhirnya Sehun dapet jatah.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Astagaaah ini apah yaampooon ;-; pertama kalinya saya bikin humor dan ah sudahlah. Maafkan ff nista dan absurd ini.

Ini sebenernya bukan sequel sih kalo menurut saya cuma sedikit kisah Sehun yang lagi menghadapi kehamilan Jongin jadi yah cuma pendek gini

Ah sudahlah semoga memuaskan.

Ciao~


End file.
